Blinding
by XxThisShizIsBananasxX
Summary: How do you kill the master of death? The answer? You can't. Not for long anyway. Sequel to The Soul Stealer.


**Blinding**

**Chapter 1**

**Vanessa**

What is there to say about me?

Well, let's see. I'm Vanessa; I'm nineteen, in my second year at Julliard as an Art Major. I'm pretty normal, like to hang out with friends, paint, listen to music, that sort of thing. Why do I feel like I'm missing something out here?

Oh yeah, that's right. I'm in love with Brittany Pierce.

I know, right? If that confession doesn't make it clear already then I will also admit that I am the world's biggest idiot that ever lived.

I think its best that I just go back to the moment I fell in love with the most unobtainable girl in the universe and it'll become pretty clear why I obviously went to the school for people who suck at life and graduated the top of my class…

XXX

"Hey, can I get another drink?" I yelled over the thumping music, completely giving up on trying to scrape the paint from the back of my hand and forearm and deciding to tell anyone who asks that it's totally a 'thing', and then question their fashion expertise and hopefully publicly humiliate them so no one would notice my own embarrassment.

The colourful liquid was slid across the bar in a nice tall glass and I swiped it up, ready to get away from the sweaty bodies pressing in around me. Because I mean really, sweaty people are gross.

I didn't bother looking for my friends, knowing it would be impossible to find them. And at this point I would rather avoid sweaty people than look for them – see my aforementioned, bulletproof reason. Slick-y equals icky. And there was an abundance of sweaty skin here.

I bobbed my head along with the music as I weaved through a crowd of guys, fist-pumping. I sipped my drink and trying to avoid bushy armpits.

And that was when it happened.

She came into view and my world stopped. No one else's did, which is evidenced by the fact that someone spilled their drink on me, but I didn't care. All I could see was her, dancing like she was the only one – which to me, she was. She was dancing like it was a craze going out of fashion, like the world would stop spinning if she paused for even a moment.

And then, as I stood there, mouth scraping the floor, she rolled her hips like she'd invented the damn thing.

I was a goner. How could I not be? She was moving around all lithe sexiness, all sheets of blond hair shimmering like gold, all glistening skin that was totally _not_ gross, all cute little nose scrunch and mouth slightly open, pink lips glistening as she dragged in air. She was all… _heaven_.

I mean, _damn_.

Who wouldn't fall in love right then and there? I know I sure as heck wasn't the only one. I was just the only idiot stupid enough to wanna do something about it.

I was taking my third step towards her when I was stopped. I was about to be mad at whoever had just stopped me when I realised that I had actually just been saved from making a total fool of myself. What was I even gonna say when I got to her? I really hadn't thought it through at all. Thank god for the interrupter, whoever it was…

"Vanessa! Hey, how's t'ings?" I turned, and couldn't stop my smile when I saw who it was – although the ridiculous gangster speak should have given it away.

"Lana! What are you doing here?" Then I felt pretty stupid because, duh. She's a dance major.

"Dancing, silly! I'm with some friends." She told me gesturing near where the love of my life was stood, still dancing; still being the sexiest being on the planet.

I couldn't help it, my eyes got drawn in again and I could feel my IQ points dropping like flies.

"I'm in love." It came out all dreamy as I gazed at the blond beauty twirling on the floor.

"What?" Lana asked, amused as she followed my gaze, but her playful expression soon turned to dismay as she saw who I was looking at. "Uh-oh."

"'Uh-oh'? What 'uh-oh'? Please, no 'uh-oh'!" I didn't want my dream crushed before it was even fully formed. I hadn't even figured out how many kids we would have yet.

"Listen Vanessa…" she had placed her hand on my shoulder, like people do when they inform you that your grandmother's died. This would not be good. I couldn't have my hopes dashed so cruelly. I had to stall long enough for her to realise there was just no stopping a love like ours.

"Wait! Before you say anything, I just want you to know that there is no way anything you say can change my opinion on this matter, and I spoke to my Gammy like two hours ago or something so I know for a _fact_ that she's fine."

She looked at me strangely for a moment before taking the drink out of my hand and sniffing it. I was about to be indignant but I suddenly found it impossible to do anything but stare because _she_ was here. I mean like right here. _In front of me_.

"Lana! I thought you were getting drinks?" she asked from behind Lana, wrapping her around her shoulders in a hug, meaning her front had to be pressed quite _intimately_ against Lana's back.

Oh. Oh no! Lord, say it isn't so!

Nope. Absolutely not. I knew for a fact that Lana was straight. But then again… hadn't I always held it in firm belief that straighties were just people who hadn't found the right same-sex significant other? Curses, logic! You've foiled the love of a generation with your infallibility.

I mean, if anyone could have made _Lana_ see the light, well it would have definitely been this girl here… who was now looking at me quizzically with the bluest eyes I had ever beheld. What had happened to my knees? They seemed to have vanished.

"Vanessa!" I forced my attention back to the conversation which seemed to have progressed to introductions. I listened carefully, needing to know the girl's name even if my meeting her would take me one step further to becoming a home wrecker.

"As I was saying, Vanessa this is Brittany. She my-"

"Your girlfriend. I get it, say no more." I interrupted, beginning to reach my hand out to her before realising, what the heck? No one gives handshakes anymore. Could I be any lamer? I just wanted to feel her skin sooo badly.

"Erm. Excuse me?" It was the angel. She was speaking! And she looked adorably confused, and a little bit amused. She glanced to Lana who was sniffing my drink again as if it had been spiked.

"You two are together. As indicated by your intimate positioning…" I trailed off as Brittany unwound her arms from Lana and moved to stand beside her, arms crossed and head tilted in a mix between humour and appraisal of me.

"We are not together. Honestly Vanessa, you know me. I'm pretty sure if I were gay everyone would know about it. Just like everyone already knows that I'm as straight as a really straight person who I can't think of right now because I'm a little bit tipsy. I mean, for reals…" she trailed off, exasperated.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry…" I looked at Brittany who was seeming totally amused now and decided that just because she wasn't with Lana, didn't mean she was straight too.

"And erm, sorry to you too I suppose… assuming you were gay and all when you might very well be straight… and stuff." I hoped my intentions weren't obvious or anything, but then I realised I didn't care if it meant getting answers.

"I don't believe in labels if that's what you're, _so subtly_, hinting at." She didn't seem annoyed at my hinting which was good, but I didn't get chance to gouge much else from her expression because she was suddenly dragging Vanessa back to the dance floor.

"Oh. That's great! I mean good for you, I guess." I shouted after her, attempting to seem unaffected whilst internally doing the conga.

No labels. I totally had a chance.

I just had to completely forget Lana's 'uh-oh'.

XXX

"Okay." I told myself as I made my way up to Lana's apartment. "You've got this. You are awesome. You are totally a catch. You are a strong independent woman. You're gonna go straight up to Lana, tell her how awesome you are and that you deserve a shot with her goddess of a friend and then politely demand that she helps you out and gives you some info on your lady love. Just remember, you are awesome. And if you ever have any doubt, just remember the wise words of Gabriella Cilmi."

After the pep talk to end all pep talks I felt way more confident. The downside was that I couldn't stop singing that damn song.

"_I am a woman, on a mission, woah-oh. Nothin' can stop me I'm stronger than ever, I'm gonna see this through…"_

I didn't realise I had walked passed her door until it swung open, causing me to turn around and see a messy tumble weed of hair stick out of it, followed by Lana's face.

"Vanessa? Why are you singing motivational songs outside of my apartment?"

It was a legitimate question. One that I completely overlooked.

"Good morning! I just came by for a friendly visit. You know, us being friends and all. I'm awesome." Her arched brow told me I probably shouldn't be saying that to other people… I quickly regrouped.

I am a woman, on a mission, woah-oh.

I nodded to myself. That's the spirit!

I noticed her still confused gaze and held out one of the cups in my hand. "I brought you coffee?" I told her uncertainly.

Her moan was somewhat indecent but I overlooked it as she granted me access to her apartment with a: "You _are_ amazing."

I followed her into the kitchen area which was kinda in the living room area but the change of carpeting to tiles lets you know where you are. Plus there's a nifty counter where you sit to eat that sections it off pretty nicely. I took a seat on one of the swivel-y chairs and began swivelling whilst sipping my own coffee.

Lana was on the kitchen side of the breakfast bar and so rested her forearms on the counter between us like she was a bartender about to dish out advice to some hapless loser. I was clearly playing the role of the hapless loser in this scenario. I didn't like it, but then I guess nobody ever _wanted _to be a hapless loser. It was a dirty job but somebody had to do it.

"So, what can I do ya for?" she asked me, conjuring a cloth from god knows where and beginning to wipe the surface between us.

I took another sip of my drink, leaning my elbow on the counter and hanging my head like life had beaten me down. I shrug my shoulders dejectedly. Why was I so dejected? Hell if I knew. I had just really gotten into this role. But I needed to make it believable. What were my motives?

"There's this girl." I began. I might as well draw from personal experience, right? And boy, there most certainly _is_ a girl. The most beautiful, mysterious girl in the world.

Lana rolls her eyes, nodding along, "There's _always_ a girl." Like she'd heard this story way too many times to count. Maybe she had. I wouldn't be surprised if a whole stream of people came to Lana asking for advice about the very same girl I was pining for.

"Man, I just don't even think she knows that I exist." I took another sip of my coffee. I went to take another after that but Lana stopped me.

"Woah, slow down there. I think you've had enough." I was about to argue but then decided better of it.

"You're probably right. Thanks-"

"I didn't think there was anyone as weird as you Lana. But clearly I was wrong." You freeze when you hear that voice. You've only heard it once before in a crowded club but there was no mistaking the rainbows hovering over your eardrums right now.

It was the girl you came here to talk about. She lived here!

Okay. Play it cool. You are awesome.

I swivelled around on my chair, totally nonchalant like. Of course the effect it somewhat ruined when I take one look at her and almost suffer from a cardiac arrest.

She was wearing a plain white t shirt and – her shorts! – They were _so_ short.

I mean, on anyone else, they were just ordinary clothes. But on her… I couldn't even begin to describe how much she sexy-fied simple things like clothes or- goodness me! Who put her in possession of that spoon? What is she going to use that for?

As she turns her back on me to get something from the fridge I feel a sharp pain on my forehead. I drag my eyes away from her and realise that Lana had just flicked me. Rude. I look at her and gather through facial expression and wild hand gestures that I was being a creepy weirdo and that I should try to act like a normal human being if I wanted Brittany to look at me in a non-creeped-out way.

I told her through the same use of facial and hand gestures that I wouldn't be acting so weird if Brittany wasn't turning household items into objects of pure sexiness.

Brittany turned around before I could be sure that Lana had gotten the message. But if she was as weird as I gave her credit for then I knew she would have understood me completely.

"Hello again!" I said, slightly too enthusiastically when I noticed Brittany's attention on me. She walked to stand next to Lana, placing her grapefruit and that darn piece of sexy cutlery on the counter between us.

She smiled that same amused smile from last night and I almost keeled over and died.

"Hey… Vanessa, right?" she asked and in that moment I found my name hotter than that spoon she was holding. And that was saying something.

"Yup! So you remember me?" I just wanted to clarify.

"Of course. You're hard to forget." She's just being friendly but I still almost peed myself I was so happy.

"Oh, well thanks…" Ok, no. Steer this convo away from lamesville.

But I can't think of anything to say so I kinda just sit there, looking at her a bit too intensely.

"Yeah. She just dropped by with some coffee." Lana explains, saving my bacon like the amazing person she is.

But then I realised something. Something bad…

"Oh crap! I'm sorry. I didn't even realise you lived here otherwise I would have totally brought one for you too." I feel like an inconsiderate douche ball even though I know there was no possible way I could've known she lived here too. If I had then I might have come around in something classier than the hoodie I currently had on.

"Don't be silly. You didn't know. Besides, I don't drink coffee anyway."

She's trying to make me feel better. And I suddenly do, I feel great. But it's not her words that accomplish it; it's the fact that she's dropped her polite smile for a genuine one.

I smile back, there's no way I can't. If I thought her polite smile was pretty then this one is absolutely radiant. Lana seems to notice it too if her slightly surprised expression is any indication. The way she looks at Brittany is as if she hasn't seen a genuine smile in a long time. I find that hard to believe. Everything from her sky blue eyes to her sunshine hair just spells happiness.

But then when I take a closer look, passed all the prettiness and radiance, I realise that there is a certain sadness surrounding this girl. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before. I wanted to know what made someone who looked as if they were made to be the embodiment of happiness, turn out to be so sad.

"I can get you something else." I offered, willing to take any opportunity to make this girl happy again. "A coke perhaps?"

"I actually don't like coke either. Just juice or water for me. Which we have plenty of here." She quickly added as I made to get up. I slowly lowered myself to my seat again with a slight blush.

"Oh yeah. Of course you do."

She laughs at my sheepish expression and I'm glad that I at least accomplished _that_ through my foolishness.

"So… what's your beef with unhealthy drinks? You on some crazy diet?" I can't seem to stop my eyes wandering down her body as I said it because she is seriously the last person who needs to be on a diet.

She shakes her head, "Personal preference. I don't know what it is; I can't stand the taste of anything that's not fruity." She didn't seem to have noticed my leering but Lana sure did and she looks like she's getting a headache, the way her fingers are rubbing furiously at her temples.

"I thought you said you drink water. That's not fruity the last time I checked." I teased her. It was really quite odd that that was all she ate. If it were anyone else I would have suggested they see a dietician but her odd eating habits hadn't seemed to affect her at all. Brittany seemed healthy in every definition of the word. Very healthy.

"Yeah." She answered, rolling her eyes as if I were being purposefully obtuse. "But everything needs water to survive. Humans, animals, plants, trees…" her thoughts seemed to wander slightly and I wondered what she was thinking of.

"That's true." I say to bring her attention back to me. "And say no more. I totally dig fruit too. I mean, it's fruitalicious." That wasn't exactly the smoothest thing I'd ever said but there was no going back now.

And when I heard her giggling I really didn't want to.

"You're funny Vanessa. You should definitely come around more often. To have fruit juice or whatever." I couldn't believe it. She was inviting me back. It was basically an extended invitation meaning she wouldn't mind seeing me more than once. Score!

"Hey, actually I know this really neat juice bar. I could show you sometime if you wanted?" Pleeease! I added silently. I ignored Lana face palming out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, I was actually about to go for a run but if you're not busy I'd love it if you showed me now. A juice bar sounds like my kind of place." She smiles happily at me and I can't believe that I was the one to make her smile like that.

"Actually Brittany, I think Vanessa wanted to talk to me about something. Something that really can't wait." What?! No Lana, why are you trying to ruin my life in this cruel way? I thought we were friends!

"Oh no, that's fine Lana. That problem actually seems to have worked itself out." I say through clenched teeth, almost wishing Brittany could turn her back to us again for a couple of seconds so I could silently tell Lana that she was cramping my style.

"Hey, why don't you come with, Lana?" No Brittany! Now you're turning against me?

Lana actually saves me, although somewhat reluctantly, from what is turning out to be an utter train wreck of an attempted first date.

"I can't. Monica and Jessie are coming over to work on our assignment."

"Oh. That's too bad." Whilst internally laughing like an evil mastermind.

"I know! I'll bring you something back." Brittany tells her and I can tell that even though Lana is straight, even she isn't impervious to Brittany's charms.

"Thanks Britt." She smiles gently at her as if she was a hurt child she has been told to look after.

I shake that thought off quickly. I don't want to think of Brittany hurting.

"Well then, let's go!"

XXX

We reached the juice bar after about ten minutes. I had used the time we spent walking to ask her about herself.

She was a first year dance major at Julliard – which explains why I hadn't seen her before – she's from a little town in Ohio, and her favourite book is 'Horton Hears a Who', although she seems quite sad at mentioning it.

Luckily we'd reached the bar by this time and her spirits lifted again. As I held the door open for her I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my hoodie. I retrieved my phone whilst Brittany looked at the menu above the counter and noticed it was from Lana. I figured it could only be something destructive to my budding romance so I decided to ignore it.

We were up next in line and so I gave my usual order and Brittany decided to go with the strawberry/mango twist. She looked at me, as if waiting for my expert opinion on the matter but I honestly had never tried it so my knowledge was lacking.

"Okay then, that's six ninety-two." The girl serving us said and I instantly reached into my pocket to retrieve the money, only to notice that Brittany was already handing it over. Crap! How could this be a date if she paid?

"I was gonna pay." I can't stop the pout forming on my lips. I actually feel genuinely sad, like someone had just told me that my favourite shoes were made out of baby seals.

"Don't worry about it. You brought me here, it's the least I can do." She assures me with that smile I can't resist, holding out my drink to me and taking a sip of her own.

"It's so colourful in here." Brittany said happily, looking around as we took our seats.

"Yeah. Like a bag of Skittles got loose and mated with some MnM's." I agreed, glancing at all the vibrant walls and tables and pictures of fruit.

"I guess." She laughs.

She's sipping away at her drink and I guess that means she likes it. I ask her anyway and the moan of agreement I get in return almost makes me fall out of my seat.

I wanted to ask her more about herself when I managed to recover myself but she gets there first I and I end up telling her about how I grew up in New York and how I've painted since as long as I can remember.

We'd both finished our drinks soon enough and I knew I had to define this trip sooner rather than later if I was ever gonna be able to look myself in the mirror again.

"Hey, erm. I had a lot of fun. Y'know, coming here with you." Pull it together woman!

"Yeah. Me too." She was smiling. That had to be good, right?

"Good! Well. I was wondering… I mean, I was _hoping_- like, would you maybe consider-" she interrupted me. Thank god. Because that had to be the single most pathetic thing I had ever had the misfortune of witnessing. I say 'witnessing' because at that moment I was having an out-of-body experience where I could see me making a total fool out of myself but I was powerless to stop it.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes?" It came out as a question because I wasn't entirely sure _what_ I was trying to do. Plus, the look on her face didn't exactly encourage any hopes that this would end well. And if her face didn't give it away, then her sigh at my answer definitely did.

"I'm sorry, Vanessa. You're nice. I mean, really nice. But I kinda just… don't do relationships."

"Does that mean 'yes' to casual sex or…" Thankfully she knew I was joking (kinda) and our shared laughter broke the tension.

"You're great Vanessa, but I'm not the girl for you." I happened to disagree, but I wasn't exactly about to argue with her. "Friends?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course." I agreed, who knew? Maybe friends could lead to more?

"Hey, I'm just gonna go grab Lana that drink before we head out, is that okay?"

"Yup!" I watched her go, still in the t shirt and shorts she'd had on this morning and groaned internally at the fact that someone so hot just _didn't_ do relationships. Whoever hurt her would have a piece of my mind when I met them. Maybe I'd ask Lana about it…

It was then that I remembered that Lana had sent me a text earlier. I pulled it out to check it, knowing that my earlier fears had been realised even without her interfering.

_Don't try and ask her out, she doesn't do relationships. She's really fragile right now and she doesn't need stuff bringing up. And don't ask why! – Lana :D_

I can't bring myself to be mad for not looking sooner; I know I would have tried either way. But this makes me wonder even more about what happened to Brittany. I also couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that even in serious texts Lana had to sign out with a smiley face. Typical.

I saw Brittany coming back over with the new drink for Lana and I stand up so we can leave. Seeing how happy she is that I agreed to be friends, I can't really bring myself to pressure her for more.

_Well shit, friends it is then._

XXX

Back at the apartment, we walk in to see Lana, Monica and Jessie sprawled out on the floor – apparently working, although it looks more like chatting about random stuff than work as they were lying on their fronts, legs kicked up in the air.

Brittany walked in ahead of me dropping her keys in the little tray on the counter, greeting her friends and striding over to Lana.

"Hey! I got you the strawberry/mango twist. It was ridiculously tasty." She crouched next to Lana to give her the cup which Lana took gratefully, turning to see Brittany's face more clearly.

"Thanks Britt. Did you have a good time?" the question seemed light-hearted enough but the way she was inspecting her face told a different story.

"Yeah, it was nice. You should definitely come with us next time." She said with a nod before turning to everyone else, which unfortunately included me. The fact that she wasn't about to single me out was just further proof that Brittany did not like me in that way at all. Sucks, but I guess it's true.

"I'm gonna head to my room for a minute before going on that run. You two gonna be here when I get back?" Great, now I wasn't even included at all.

"Brittany, don't tell me you forgot?" Monica gasped in mock horror. "Are we or are we not having a Disney movie marathon." This seemed to make Brittany smile another genuine smile.

"Of course! How could I forget? Well then if that's the case I'll be extra speedy on my run." She said before hopping up for her crouched position and beginning to walk briskly to her room. Thankfully, before I begin to wallow in misery at the fact that my lady love didn't even acknowledge me, she turned to me with a happy smile.

"I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"You know it." I responded, not at all lamely.

As soon as the door to her room had shut behind her I took two quick steps towards the arm of the couch and flung myself over it, face first.

"You asked her out, didn't you?" I heard Lana whisper so Brittany wouldn't hear from her room.

"You did what?" Came the shocked voice of Monica, showing just how clearly stupid such a thing was.

I couldn't bring myself to speak quite yet so I just nodded my head, risking my face receiving friction burns from the fabric in the process.

"Why didn't you listen to my text?" she enquired after a rather indecent groan of exasperation.

I shrugged.

"We use words when we speak in this house." That was much closer and sounded like Jessie. I decided to twist my head and saw that it was in fact Jessie.

"I didn't look at the text because I knew it would tell me not to ask her out! And I really wanted to ask her out, I mean _really_ wanted to." I defended myself pathetically.

"Ugh. You idiot." Lana rolled her eyes. "Well she seems happy enough, so no damage done I guess. What happened?"

"I got friend-zoned, man. I got friend-zoned bad."

"I ain't giving you any sympathy, Vanessa. I tried to warn you. I almost got a hernia I was so aggressive in trying to warn you. But you just didn't listen."

"Yeah, yeah. So what's the deal with her ex anyway?" I couldn't pretend I wasn't a little bit curious – _dying to know_ – about the reason behind her anti-relationship stance.

"I already told you I'm not going into that. And don't ask her either. I'm being totally serious about this, Vanessa." She wasn't lying. I'd never seen Lana so serious about anything. She clearly really cared for her amazingly gorgeous roommate. I could sympathise though, I'd barely known Brittany and already I was totally invested in making her smile as often as possible.

"Are you alright?"

Oh crap. The angel is back! Think of a clever, legitimate reason why someone would be sprawled out on a couch that wasn't their own. Quick!

"Yeah! I uh, just though I had a splinter in my toe…" it wasn't the best lie I'd ever told but at least there was no way to disprove it.

"A splinter in your toe? You've still got your shoes on." Damn, smart as well as foxy. I was in well over my head here.

"Toe? Who said toe? Not me. I said splinter in my _'fro_." Jesus, that was one hundred per cent worse than the first lie. I honestly couldn't think of _anything_ else to rhyme with toe?

Apparently Brittany's thinking the same thing as she arches her eyebrow. So sexy. It appears that she's giving me a moment to come up with something different, but her eyebrow just short-wired my brain so I just stare up at her in silence.

"Ok… I'll just leave you to think of the _many_ different ways in which what you've just said was horrendously wrong."

And she does, she literally leaves the apartment to go on with her day, leaving me to stare dreamily after her.

"There is absolutely no way this can end well." I heard Monica mutter.

How right she was.

XXX

Being friend-zoned wasn't too bad, I guess.

It's been three weeks since the aforementioned friend-zoning and Britt and I seem to have really hit it off. I was almost, kind of, semi-hopeful that maybe she might be opening up to the possibility of something more.

Well at least, I think if she ever did decide to move on from that royal douchebag who shattered her heart, then I would be the clear choice. Not in the egotistical sense, more in the love potion-esque scenario where the moment she decides to move on, I vow to be the first person in her sights so that the choice is clear to her.

I know, pretty ingenious.

But anyway, I am currently stood outside my queen's door, awaiting entrance to her humble abode as we have a ritual date with some fruity beverages. That's right, as of our first trip to the best juice bar in town; we've made it a ritual to go there every Sunday! In my eyes, this means we're practically married.

I prepare my dazzling smile when I hear the deadbolt being slid across. But my smile falls slightly upon seeing a clearly exhausted Brittany on the other side. I was about to voice my concern when she turned around abruptly and shuffled back into her apartment, barely even acknowledging my presence.

I followed her until she was sitting on the swivel chair I had occupied that fateful day which is encircled with love hearts in my diary. I sat down next to her, watching as she tried, and failed miserably, to scoop some grapefruit up onto her spoon. Eventually she just gave up, resting her head in her hands.

"No offense Britt, but you look like crap." I told her gently, craning my head to try and see her face.

"I know." Came the muffled reply.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare."

"It must have been pretty horrific." She dropped her hands to look at me whilst I was speaking, and as always when she looked at me, I felt super vulnerable, like she could see me naked with just one look, or something.

"It's not like that really, it's just I'm at this lake, this lake I went to with- this lake I've been to before. It's calling to me and I want to go to it but I keep getting forced back. And then everything changes, and I'm in this bright, open wheat field and it should be peaceful but it just makes me nervous. It starts raining and I see this tree. I don't know why it's important but every time I try to get close enough to find out it's- it's struck down by lightening. And then I just… wake up." I watched as she shivered on the lightening part, but I just didn't feel like it was gonna be fun for her if I brought that up so I didn't.

"I wonder what it means?" I pondered instead, I was a firm believer in dreams meaning something but then I remembered the bit about the lake. She didn't say it, but it was clear that this was somewhere she'd been with her evil ex. I didn't want her getting any ideas that she should be getting back together with them.

That would be completely anti my Brittanessa campaign.

"I don't know." She said, grumpy from lack of sleep.

"Have you had this dream before?"

"Yeah. It started ages ago, but recently they've been getting more frequent… and more vivid. I don't actually think I dream about anything else anymore." She sighed, slumping further in her chair.

I looked at her for a moment before deciding that this wouldn't do at all.

"Hey, why don't we skip the juice and watch a movie here instead. And if you happen to fall asleep, well then I'll be here and maybe you won't have any dreams or if you do then I'll wake you up." I suggested tentatively.

She pondered for a moment before slowly nodding her head.

"Ok. That sounds good."

She didn't even make it ten minutes into the movie. Like I could bring myself to care about that when her mouth pouted adorably whenever she breathed out.

Friend-zone was definitely a good place to be right now.

XXX

It was a Tuesday and seeing as my class before lunch was in the near vicinity of Brittany's own, I always made the trip there so we can dine together.

Brittany's class finishes half an hour after mine so I always get to see her dance. Which I shouldn't have to stress, is the most awesome thing ever.

It's weird because sometimes when I come to watch, the class does a group number as well as their solo pieces, and yet she's still the most eye-catching, emotive dancer in the group, despite them all doing the exact same moves. I don't even understand how that's possible, and it isn't just me who thinks it either.

All of the other students can't help but be awed when she dances and feel every emotion that she portrays, and I know that it's something they can't help because a couple of minutes after she stops, the bitchy group seem to come back to their bitchy senses and start with their glares again.

I would 'sort them out' as it were, with my fists and everything, but Brittany told me she doesn't care and I have to respect that. Besides, apart from those three girls and one boy, the rest of the group really like Brittany and always seem supportive both whilst she's dancing and afterwards, a couple even coming to lunch with us on occasion. You can imagine my barely restrained jealousy on those occasions.

Anyway, as I got there it seemed to be one of those days when they focussed solely on their solo pieces. They were apparently going down the line so that meant Brittany was the third to last dancer. The dancer just finishing was two spaces away from her so I was glad that I wouldn't have to wait long.

As I carried on watching the next dancer in line step forward into the middle of the room and stand still through the first two lines of the song before beginning to move along with the rhythm, I realised that this was a freestyle class. The students didn't appear to know what song was going to play until it did.

This made me even more excited. I knew Brittany could do it, the very first time I'd seen her at that club she had been moving in the moment. I guess this might be more challenging when you have to be technically correct. But as far as I was concerned she could just do that sinful hip roll again and I'd give her an A+ times infinity.

When Brittany was up I found myself leaning forward as far as humanly possible without falling over, and I wasn't the only one. Everyone in the class who were sitting with their backs against the glass wall were all wide eyed and quiet as if they were scared of missing even one moment of it.

She waited patiently – more so than the rest of us – stood in the middle of the room with her head bowed, waiting to concentrate on the music when it started.

I couldn't place the song. It was some rap music that I definitely would never listen to. I didn't know if Britt was into that kinda stuff or not but halfway through the first line she started dancing. She was definitely the quickest to pick up the beat from what I had seen, and I didn't even need to have seen all of the other dancers to know that she was the best today. She was the best every day.

She was doing all crazy spins and shiz that I couldn't say the names of if I tried, but I could see the teacher enthralled so it must have been good. And then _damn_. She did it. The Brittany Pierce patented hip roll. I swear that thing had the effect of Fergie's boobs on that Pump It video, if those other dance kids had been standing they would have been on their backs right now.

But then that's when the weirdest thing happened. It was so strange that for a moment I thought that maybe I had taken the wrong turn at that stop sign this morning and drove straight into an alternate universe.

Brittany _stumbled_.

It's never happened before. Not while I've been here watching and, looking at all the other faces in the room, not that they've witnessed either.

Something had happened to the music. There was one of those fancy high-tech stereo things in the corner of the room that had been blasting Brittany's song before it had just cut off, replaced by something else.

Brittany wouldn't stumble over a quick song change usually; it had to be the song that was playing now that had gotten to her. I couldn't hear what it was at first but by the way Brittany's face had turned deathly pale, I was guessing that she knew what it was. And she didn't like it at all.

There was a couple of beats of confusion before the music became clear.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey._

"Take that off." We were all stunned to realise that the hollow voice belonged to Brittany.

She seemed so shaken and _frightened_.

The only times I'd seen Brittany's mood turn slightly unusual was when her ex was almost brought up. But those reactions had never been anything like this.

"Who put that on? I said _take it off_." She was getting hysterical now; everyone just seemed frozen at this strange turn of events, including me.

Meanwhile the song had continued playing in a low, husky voice I didn't recognise.

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms._

"Stop it!" she went over to the stereo, jamming buttons in an attempt to get the thing to stop, her cheeks were flushed and something was building up in her eyes that I couldn't bring myself to call tears.

We watched, almost in horror, as Brittany fumbled behind the stereo hitting the machine with her palm in frustration before getting up and setting her jaw, moving swiftly to the exit, the song still haunting her ever step.

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. And I hung my head and cried._

She pushed past me, I don't even think she saw me.

I glanced over at the stereo, wondering what she was trying to do behind it and why she just gave up so suddenly. When I saw what she had done I decided I must have entered an alternate universe because where I come from electrical items cannot work if not plugged in.

But here this stereo is, unplugged by Brittany and yet somehow still playing.

**AN: Hope you liked it. I don't know if I should say this or let you figure it out for yourselves later, but I think I made it pretty clear in this chapter anyway that Brittany **_**only**_** sees Vanessa as a friend. Also, the title of this fic is named after Florence and the Machine's song Blinding. I dunno, I just seemed to always listen to that song when I thought about what would happen in the sequel. But yeah, thanks for reading!**


End file.
